


Elysium

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a hedonist at heart. So when a case forces him to spend a few hours in a spa while his little brother has to research in some library, he plans to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elysium

**_Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 1:23pm  
From: Dean Mobile_**  
“found anything yet?”  
  
 ** _Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 1:25pm  
From: Sam Mobile_**  
“fuck you, it’s only been fifteen minutes”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 1:31pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“touchy, touchy”  
  
 ** _Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 1:32pm  
From: Sam Mobile_**  
“jerk.”  
  
 ** _Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 1:33pm  
From: Dean Mobile_**  
“bitch.”  
  
 ** _Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 1:36pm  
From: Sam Mobile_**  
“but no, nothing yet”  
“you?”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 1:38pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“besides amazing coffee and a lot of naked women?”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 1:40pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“i hate you.”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 1:41pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“love you too frances”  
  
  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 2:03pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“all public areas clean, no emf, no sulfur, no nothing”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 2:06pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“no demons then”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 2:07pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“any other theories?”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 2:10pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“not yet”  
“called bobby, hang on”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 2:12pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“hang on?”  
“what am i supposed to do here?”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 2:15pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“think of something!”  
“and no harassing the women”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 2:17pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“cock block”  
  
  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 2:57pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“bobby says it might be some kind of water spirit”  
“i’m reading up on it now”  
“anything happen with you?”  
“dean?”  
“don’t tell me you got kicked out or something”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:26pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“i didn’t get kicked out”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:27pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“what the hell took so long???”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:29pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“i was doing what you told me to do”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:30pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“since when do you do what i tell you to do?”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:32pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“since it involved beautiful woman fondling me”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:33pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“what??”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:35pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“kidding, kidding, jeez”  
“since you had me sit here with my thumb up my ass, i figured i might as well enjoy the scenery and all it has to offer”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:40pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“you know it’s not a brothel, right?”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:41pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“shut up”  
“i was getting a massage”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:43pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“seriously?”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:44pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“yes, seriously”  
“and a damn good one too”  
“you should try it”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:46pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“i hate you even more then before”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:47pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“awww princess, jealous much?”  
“you’re the one that said i should go check out the spa”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:50pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“that’s because you don’t know how to work the library”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:51pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“whatever”  
“i’m not complaining”  
“gotta go”  
“pedicure”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 3:53pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“no dean, wait!”  
“dean”  
“dean”  
“fucker”  
  
  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 5:59pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“i hope you’ve drowned”  
“this library is cold”  
“and dusty, i’m sneezing like hell”  
“i think the woman at the checkout desk has the hots for me”  
“she’s at least ninety”  
“i hope you got butchered to death by a murderous nail file”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 6:11pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“you don’t really mean that sammy!”  
"you love me"  
“you opted for the library, stop complaining”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 6:13pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“easy for you to say, you are being pampered”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 6:14pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“damn right!”  
“got a pedicure, another massage, did some tanning and got a facial”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 6:16pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“that sounds horribly dirty”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 6:18pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“ha ha ha, not funny”  
“i would have given her one if she was interested though”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 6:21pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“dean!”  
“ew”  
“great, now i need a brain bleach”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 6:22pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“shut up, i’m gorgeous”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 6:24pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“no comment”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 6:25pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“so, any news?”  
“or do i have time for a foot rub?”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 6:27pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“get your feet rubbed”  
“nothing yet”  
“you owe me though”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 6:29pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“i don’t owe you jack shit”  
“you chose the library”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 6:31pm  
From: Sam Mobile**_  
“jerk”  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 6:32pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“bitch”  
  
  
  
 _ **Text message received - Aug 17 2009 - 7:09pm  
From: Dean Mobile**_  
“it’s a water spirit alright”  
“bring me dry clothes?”  
  
*****  
  
“You look like a drowned cat.”  
  
Dean scowls at Sam and wraps the fluffy towel a little tighter around his shivering body.  
  
“Shut up. I killed the thing, didn’t I? Now drive me home so I can get some dry, warm clothes.”  
  
Sam holds out a small pile of fabric.  
  
“Way ahead of you.”  
  
Dean grudgingly thanks Sam and starts stripping where he stands. Sam hurriedly holds up the towel to shield Dean a little from prying eyes. They are in the middle of the entrance to the spa after all.  
  
“Dude! Modesty!”  
  
Dean just smirks.  
  
“Don’t know what that is, Sammy. Can’t deny the women a glimps of this body, now can we?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Hedonist.”  
  
Dean shimmies his hips, his completely naked body - and dick - waggling from left to right.  
  
“Damn right. And proud of it!”  
  
Sam rolls his eyes with a sigh.  
  
“Just get dressed, Dean. And please stop flapping your dick around where I can see it.”  
  
“You already needed your brain bleached. What’s one more piece?”  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
“Sure you do.”


End file.
